Gedanken
by Raupe
Summary: Shirley erinnert sich an einen schönen Abend...


Gedanken... (Oneshot)

Es war eine dunkle sternenklare Nacht und ein leichter Sommerwind wehte. Die Straßen waren leer und in Redington herrschte eine gespenstische Stille. Shirley Holmes blickte gedankenverloren aus dem Fenster in ihrem Zimmer im ersten Stock ihres Elternhauses. Sie seufzte als sie die Geschehnisse dieses Abends noch mal in ihrem Kopf Revue passieren ließ. Es war ein schöner Abend gewesen. Ein sehr schöner sogar.

An der Sussex Academy fand das alljährliche Sommerfest statt. Auf den Wiesen vor dem alten Gebäude waren eine Menge Tische und Bänke aufgestellt worden. Alles wurde mit Fackeln beleuchtet. Es gab ein üppiges Buffett und eine geräumige Tanzfläche. Shirley stand am Rande der Tanzfläche mit einem Glas Bowle in der Hand. Während sie mit ihrem Fuß zum Takt der Musik wippte, beobachtete sie die Leute auf der Tanzfläche. Stink schien sich über seinen ersten und sicher auch einzigen Tanz mit Molly sehr zu freuen. Sie lächelte, als Stink einen besonders verrückten Tanz anstimmte und Molly genervt die Augen verdrehte. Und daneben...Neben Molly und Stink tanzte Bo...mit Alicia. Es sah so aus, als hätten die beiden eine Menge Spaß. Hübsch sah sie heute aus. Alicia hatte sich ein schönes rotes Sommerkleid angezogen und die Haare hoch gesteckt. Shirley musste grinsen, als sie daran dachte, wie Alicia sie heute Nachmittag dazu überredet hatte, dieses dunkelblaue, knielange Kleid anzuziehen.

„Die haben ja anscheinend sehr viel Spaß...", grummelte es plötzlich neben ihr.

Shirley schaute Bart überrascht an. „Eifersüchtig?"

„Tss, is mir doch egal, was Alicia macht", gab Bart als Antwort und verließ sie in Richtung Buffett. Shirley lachte, als ihr plötzlich jemand auf die Schulter tippte.

„Hey...lass uns tanzen, Shirley. Heute ist so ein schöner Abend und du stehst nur hier rum anstatt dich zu amüsieren." Bo lächelte sie an.

„Okay."

Und schon hatte er ihre Hand genommen und zog sie in Richtung Tanzfläche. Ein wohliges Gefühl breitete sich in ihrem Magen aus. Das Gefühl hielt an, als sie mit dem Tanz begannen und verstärkte sich vor allem immer dann, wenn Bo ihre Hand nahm, um sie zu drehen. Sie tanzte gern mit Bo, er war ein guter Tänzer. Und sie konnte sich ihr Dauergrinsen einfach nicht verkneifen. Sie hoffte insgeheim schon länger, Bo ein wenig näher zu kommen und in letzter Zeit ergaben sich aber auch immer öfter Gelegenheiten dazu. Beim nun mehr dritten Lied sah sie auch Alicia und Bart in der Menge. Bart sah jetzt um einiges fröhlicher aus als noch zu Beginn des Abends.

„Ich glaub, Bart steht auf Alicia.", hauchte es plötzlich in ihr Ohr.

Bo war ihr bei einem ruhigen Song plötzlich sehr nah gekommen und nahm sie in den Arm.

„Ja...das glaub ich auch...", flüsterte sie.

Im Moment konnte sie keinen klaren Gedanken fassen und dachte nur daran, wie es wohl wäre, wenn er sie wohl ewig so festhalten konnte. Am liebsten würde sie für immer so in seinen starken Armen liegen. Bo war immer für sie da. Auch wenn sie wieder ihren Dickkopf durchgesetzt hatte, er war immer da...und beschützte sie. Sie würde es nie zugeben, aber sie war froh, dass Bo immer zur richtigen Zeit am richtigen Ort war und dass er auf sie aufpasste.

Plötzlich wurde es lauter und Bo löste sich von ihr. Ein schnelles Lied drang an ihr Ohr und riss sie aus ihren schönen Gedanken.

Nach ein paar weiteren Songs neigte sich der Abend langsam dem Ende. Die Partys an der Sussex Academy waren leider immer schon um 23.00 Uhr zu Ende, damit auch die jüngeren Schüler rechtzeitig ins Bett kamen.

„Komm, ich bring dich nach noch Hause." sagte Bo mit einem Grinsen.

„Was ist?" fragte sie nervös. Hatte er etwa gemerkt, wie sehr ihr das alles gefallen hatte? Hatte er gemerkt, dass sie selten so viel Spaß wie heute hatten und ...hatte er womöglich auch bemerkt, dass sie ihn mehr als nur mochte?

„Schau doch mal, Alicia und Bart küssen sich." Bo lachte.

Nun begann auch Shirley zu schmunzeln. Ja, die beiden waren eigentlich ein schönes Paar. Fast so schön wie sie und ...Bo.

„Nee, ich frag mich, warum er da so lange gebraucht hat. Das war doch offensichtlich. Alicia steht doch schon ewig auf ihn."

„Du hättest das natürlich anders geregelt" sagte Shirley jetzt. Sie schmunzelte als Bo sie verwirrt ansah. „Du wärst sofort zu ihr hin und hättest ihr ein Liebesgeständnis gemacht. Egal wo, egal wann."

Nun lachte auch Bo wieder und schaute ihr tief in die Augen. „Wenn ich wüsste, dass sie mich auch liebt, dann ja...dann hätte ich keine Sekunde gezögert." Sie grinste zurück.

„Aber nun lass uns gehen. Wir wollen die beiden ja nich stören...Alicia bringt uns sonst um."

Bo legte seinen Arm um sie und sie verließen das Gelände der Sussex Academy. Das Gefühl war wieder da...nur diesmal noch viel stärker. Sie lächelte und hatte das Gefühl, der glücklichste Mensch in ganz Redington zu sein. Naja, vielleicht abgesehen von Alicia.

Als sie vor ihrem Elternhaus ankamen, kramte sie ihren Schlüssel aus der Tasche.

„Also dann...das war ein schöner Abend..." begann Bo langsam.

„Ja, das find ich auch..." Shirley richtete ihren Blick auf Bo und musterte ihn nochmal von oben bis unten.

„Wir sehn uns dann ja sicher morgen...ich ruf dich an. Bye" Bo beugte sich zu ihr herunter und küsste sie sanft auf die Wange. Danach drehte er sich um und verließ die Straße in Richtung Südseite.

„Bye Bo..." hauchte Shirley mit einer Hand auf ihrer rechten Wange. „Bye..."

Sie seufzte und schloss nun die Tür auf.

Und nun saß sie hier und starrte aus dem Fenster in die dunkle Nacht. Sie schloss kurz die Augen um den Moment des Kusses nochmal genau zu spüren. Sein warmer Atem..., sein guter Geruch..., das Gewicht seines Armes auf ihrer Schulter..., ihr Kopf auf seiner Schulter bei den ruhigen Tänzen...

Alles war so schön. Sie wusste nicht, wann sie das letzte Mal, so ein gutes Gefühl hatte.

Sie öffnete ihre Augen, seufzte leise und ging zu ihrem Bett. Sie zog sich ihre Bettdecke bis zum Hals, schloss ihre Augen und schlief mit einem Lächeln auf dem Gesicht ein...


End file.
